


Those Who Struggle

by ChemicalCris



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Berserk (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24050803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChemicalCris/pseuds/ChemicalCris
Summary: When travelers from another world unintentionally make their way to the land of Avatars and spirits Aang and his friends will be faced with difficult decisions, brutal enemies, and terrifying allies.(A cleaned up, hopefully better version of what i uploaded to FF.net)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Reunion.

Fire Lord Ozai defeated, the Earth Kingdom no longer under siege, the Northern and Southern Water Tribes reconnected, and much more, all spearheaded by the Avatar and his tight knit group of dear friends and allies in the all-encompassing quest of restoring balance to the world. As such, after all the great adventure and daring stunts all that was left was diplomatic work in order to ensure peace and a framework for the future. Aang was more than ready to move forward and do whatever he needed to comfort the citizens of the world, however what Aang did not realize, was just how much of that would be handled from behind desks, and in council with heads of the nations, states, and townships. Surprisingly enough, nearly all of the citizenry of the Fire Nation were perfectly willing to accept Zuko as the new Fire Lord, apparently the banished prince had earned the respect of the people as well as a few high ranking individuals through his actions retaking the throne.

The young Avatar had just finished giving his counsel a meeting over land disputes in the Earth Kingdom capital of Ba Sing Se between Fire nation colonists and the native settlers and was on his way to a much needed reprieve with his friends at The Jade Dragon, the premier tea shop of Ba Sing Se. In order to avoid crowds and stretch his metaphorical legs he traversed the underground network of service tunnels meat to keep the inner ring of the city clear of clutter and anything distracting from the many fine homes and gardens of the upper crust of the city. Which would still be quite the time consuming effort if the boy were not a highly talented and skilled airbender, that being the case he formed his airscooter and blazed his way down the tunnels with extreme speed passing the occasional worker or serviceman and leaving them befuddled and uncertain of anything but the force of the wind brushing past them. Aang's heart raced with anticipation and excitement for his nearing reunion. Sokka and Suki were integrating new techniques and training exercise into the Kyoshi warriors' regiment along with teaching men along with women. Fire lord Zuko had been working to reform the fire nation starting from the ground up, first was a new more accurate curriculum for students, next was investigating prisoners of war and soldiers in order to make sure crimes were atoned for and those wrongfully imprisoned were set free. Katara spent her time volunteering her time in small Earth Kingdom settlements healing the sick and helping defend the people while also taking in different cultures and customs. Toph took a more nomadic approach to her free time after a brief stint checking in with her parents she traveled from town to town eating unique foods and taking on challenges from overconfident earthbenders for quick cash.

All in all the group had been apart for less than a full month but to Aang the absence felt much longer like a clawing ever present longing in the background of his already topsy turvey life. bursting out of a tunnel from an entrance nearby The Jade Dragon he had memorized for quick escapes/commuting he found a kindly old man ready to greet him with a big hug.

"Hello young Avatar, it is good to see you again." the kindly old man grinned.

"It's always a pleasure Iroh, also i'm technically older than you so i'm not that young!" Aang accepted the smile readily.

"Ha ha ha, i suppose that is true, perhaps i should call you Master Avatar then?" Iroh released his arms from the Avatar

"I'd honestly prefer Aang, plain and simple."

"Well then Aang, i have a fresh pot of tea waiting for you inside and the shop's been closed to the public for the day. unfortunately i must head out for some supplies so i'll have to ask you to look after the shop for me."

"oh... Yes, no problem!" Aang replies with a hint of disappointment.

Iroh puts a firm but gentle hand on the boy's shoulder and says, "I think you'll find the tea quite to you're liking." and then he walked off.

The boy sighed and walked into the shop to find a fine wooden table with a teapot resting on a metal serving tray along side five porcelain cups, all up turned save for one. He begins to ponder the implication but before his mind connects the dots he hears.

"SUPRISE!" in multiple voices and before he could even turn around tears begin to well in his eyes.


	2. No Rest For The Weary.

"GUTS!" Puck shouted as a the hulking figure of a man clad in black armor was sent flying.

Guts slammed into a rock face wall cracking it on impact as blood spurted from his mouth. Guts leaned forward planted his feet on the wall and kicked off. Positioning the Dragonslayer ready to pierce his demonic enemy. A Pseudo Apostle it's form a tower of pale sickly flesh and misplaced limbs. Mouths appeared sporadically and in random positions on the meat spire. Guts successfully pierced the grotesque flesh as a mouth formed where he planted his feet on the beast. The vile thing began chewing on Guts' feet ripping and tearing into the black plate armor Guts wore.

(Odd.) Thought the wretched abomination.(there should be nothing left of this sacrifice!)

Little did it know that Guts had not only donned the Berserker Armor, but was also an expert in fighting apostles. in mere seconds Guts split one of the Pseudo Apostle's mouth open freeing his legs. Next Guts brought down the Dragonslayer to half the Pseudo Apostle vertically. A horrendous pile of mismatched organs split from the two halves of the convulsing corpse. Guts wiped the sweat from his brow with his right hand and said.

"It's clear, let's keep moving." Seconds after Guts spoke the rest of the group fell in: Serpico, Schierike, Isidro, Farnese, Casca, and the two elves Puck and Ivalera.

"Guts, perhaps we should start looking for a place to rest tonight. You're still wounded, even if that fight wasn't as bad as the others." Serpico said.

Guts looked over them, saw their weary faces, their tired gait, and said. "Sure, lets look for some shelter."

Gut's glanced at Casca and saw hostility in the eyes staring back at him and pain and nostalgia flushed inside of him.

 ** _ **(**_** _ **IS THIS THE ONE YOU LOVED OR JUST A HOLLOW SHELL?**_ ** _ **)**_** Guts suppressed the voice and looked toward Schierke who was looking of in the distance with wrapped interest.

"Are you sensing something?" Guts asked the little witch.

"Yes, as a matter of fact there is a place with an abundance of strong positive Od not very far north of us." Schierke responded.

"Thank you." Guts said in a more sincere tone than usual.

Schierke hid her blush by the brim of her hat and a haughty tone as she said. "Yes, well it is the least i can do." while Ivalera teased her

The girl led the group of in the direction of their soon to be shelter. It was a strange place with rocks poking out of the earth to form a Turtle shell like dome. There was one entrance that was not too large but there was plenty of room inside the dome for the entire party.

(an easily defendable stronghold.) Guts thought.

There was also an unmistakable benevolence in the air surrounding the hollow dome like structure that reminded the weary travelers of the spirit tree forest. Unfortunately that benevolence doubled as a bittersweet reminder of Schierke's lost home. Even with the grim unease She felt Schierke did her best to keep her composure.

"This will do quite nicely, and this air should do well to keep away any foul presence, as well as mask Guts and Casca's brands, right teacher?" Farnese asked Schierke gleefully.

"Oh, uh, yes, That is correct Lady Farnese." Schierke responded awkwardly trying to regain control of her tone.

"Oua!" Casca joined in cheerfully.

"Finally, you can get some rest too Guts" Puck said breathing an air of relief into the chamber, and an infectious smile began to spread to everyone except Guts.

After some restless hours the night came and with it something more. Something that, overwhelmed with pity and sorrow decided to take matters into it’s own hands.

The Earth quaked and trembled, and everyone in Guts' party felt a sudden pressure as if they were being pinned down by an unbelievable force. Mere seconds after the sudden assault the pressure on stopped for a brief second and then quickly reversed. Another few seconds passed and Guts' party slammed into the ground.

"Is everybody okay?!" Schierke Asked hurried and frightened.

"Casca and i are fine!" Farnese responded in a panicked shout clutching her ward with one hand and bracing against the stoney wall with the other.

"I am also fine but, I'm afraid Isidro and Puck are a bit, indisposed of at the moment.” Serpico replied gently floating down from the ceiling of the dome. “Guts are you okay?"

"Yeah, still alive. What the hell happened?" Guts spat out while picking himself up.

For a still moment everyone simply gathered their senses and bring themselves to their feet. Immediately the group noticed the sunlight peaking through the mouth of the structure.

"E- Excuse me, lady Schierke does… does the, ‘air?’ feel, different to you?” Farnese asked cautiously.

“Yes, you picked up on it before I even did. It is the od, it’s far too different… nearly unrecognizable from how it felt earlier.” Schierke paused searching her mind for possible explanations, “it’s almost as if… no, that’s ridiculous”

Guts approached the entrance quickly. The sight was stunning like something from a painting, and nothing like anywhere he had seen before; clear skies and verdant land laying just beyond a perfectly circular patch of familiar land. Guts readied the Dragon Slayer (Dammit the hell's happening here?) he thought. Something moved for the make shift shelter, and in an instant it was bisected by a swift cleave of the massive blade. Guts inspected the creature and without a doubt it was demonic in nature even making the Brand act up. (At least it's something i know how to deal with.) Guts thought. Again Guts caught a brief flash of movement and he pounced all to ready to end the intruder.

"Schierke! i thought this place was supposed to keep away the freaks." Guts questioned while dispatching another beast.

"Previously yes, but it seems the protective Od seems to have vanished, and it must have been before that commotion judging by the amount of demonic Od swelling around us.” Schierke replied. “Please Serpico Go assist Guts!"

"Straight away Miss Schierke." Serpico answered.

Thankfully the creatures weren’t very intimidating. Most of the monsters were Trolls, Harpies, Incubi, and some transformed animals which posed no challenge for the two accomplished warriors. As a rampage of steel and wind tore through the weak monstrosities the odds became ever apparent spooking the remaining horrors into fleeing.

Guts might have given chase but he couldn't, wouldn't leave Casca in such uncertainty even with Farnese looking over her. In the area around the dome it would seem the very ground beneath their feet was torn asunder and plopped down on somewhere completely different.

"Just what is happening?" Farnese questioned to any one who'd answer.

Guts and Serpico cleaned off some of the dirt, grime, and offal the had accrued from the scrap and began to head back inside.

"Everyone there are three humans heading towards us right now they don't seem hostile but be careful" Schierke informed Guts.

With a sigh he readied himself for another fight anyways and stood in front of the entrance. Guts made no attempt to hide his apprehension toward who ever was approaching, his gigantic sword ready and waiting planted in the ground next to him.

  
  



	3. The Unknown.

The group of friends exchanged stories of their time a part and reveled in delicious tea for what must have been hours before being interrupted by a sudden blinding flash of light streaking across the skies over Ba Sing Se. obviously concerned by the sudden display they quickly found themselves on the balcony connected to their main room taking in a sight like an ethereal blaze plummeting towards a forest far outside the city’s mighty walls. The four of them stood in awe of the mysterious light while Toph yelled, “Hey! What’s up with everyone?!” and was quickly answered when a massive shock wave struck the entire city sending her seismic sense into a terrifying frenzy.

To which a near involuntary “oh...” left her mouth as she was knocked to the floor via the sudden heavy impact. A silent reverence took the room while those who had seen the lights and she who had felt it’s effects contemplated millions of different explanations for what had happened

“w-We should go...” Katara was the first to speak again.

“...yeah...” Zuko and Sokka were next.

Then as if on cue a deep bassy roar from a familiar beast began rapidly approaching the tea shop.

From Appa’s back they spied a massive stone structure standing on a hill of freshly moved dirt, starkly out of place. The were just barely able to make out some figures, some fleeing into the deeper forest others retreating into the giant dome, from the height.

“Toph, it looks like we found the source of the impact, so we’re going to be landing soon.” Sokka began to relay his plan. “it looks like there are some people around it so-”

“You want me to scope ‘em with my feet right?”

“Yes!” Sokka replied excitedly, “While you’re doing that,” Sokka glances to Aang, Zuko, and Katara, “you guys go for the straight forward approach while Toph and I hang back as back up, just in case.”

“Okay that’s a good plan and all, but what will you be doing during all this?” Katara asked.

“Oh? I’m glad you ask! I’ll be approaching from the rear for a-”

“Don’t” Toph, Zuko, and Katara said in unison.

“SNEAAAK AAATTTAAAACCCKKK!!!”

“Sokka, we don’t even know anything about this situation. We can’t just go attacking people, they might be scared and confused!” Aang added.

“Ah ah ah young Aang, we don’t even know _if_ they’re people!” Sokka

“I suppose that’s true… they could be spirits, but either way I don’t think it’s a good idea to go attacking them before they’ve even done anything bad.” Aang pondered to witch Zuko nodded.

“Fine fine i’ll hang back with Toph but if things start to look bad, we’ll be there in a flash!” Sokka said drawing his trusty boomerang.

“I wouldn’t mind beating up some spirits, especially after that headache their little stunt gave me earlier!” Toph interjected, “As long as Sokka doesn't shout something stupid and give us away.”

Aang sighed, made a slightly disgruntled face, and lightly pulled on the reigns signaling Appa to land. Their target was in a fairly large clearing, short glass haphazardly dotting the area. The big sky bison landed just in the tree line facing the mouth of the rock dome. With a swift graceful movement Aang reached out to Katara and the two rode a pleasant gust to the ground while Sokka and Toph groaned and slid down somewhat clumsily in comparison. Zuko jumped from the saddle landing a bit too hard on his feet.

“So we’re going with Sokka’s plan right?” Toph questioned putting her hands to the ground for some extra visibility, “Cause just from here I can already tell there’s like five or six people… it’s kind of hard to tell though since it feels like I'm trying to sense through different types of ground.”

“Maybe we should get closer so we can get a better idea of what’s going on before we go in then?” Katara offered.

“Toph, do you think you’d get a clearer sense if we got closer?” Sokka asked.

“Usually, yeah, but it feels like heap of loose dirt’s sitting on top of a flat unbroken ground so I don’t think I'm really going to get any clearer a picture unless I’m standing where they are.” Toph answered less cocksure than was usual for her.

“Okay, then looks like it’s your turn, guy’s ready to go?” Sokka looked to his friends.

Zuko, Katara, and Aang nodded. They strode care fully towards the stone dome noticing the bodies of unfamiliar dreadful looking creatures scattered around the area leading there. They made Aang immensely uncomfortable given the vicious injuries, but they made Zuko and Katara uncomfortable for a different reason; they looked unnatural and alien, the corpses far too decomposed in some places and not enough in others, and something unplaceably wrong about their existence itself unlike any animal carcass they had seen before. As they drew closer, making no attempts to hide themselves, the saw a man standing facing them just walking out of the entrance. The man exuded a cold and dangerous air immediately striking them. His features served only to reinforce that feeling: a face hard as stone, eyes dark and ever so subtly angry, hair spiky and black with a shock of white, tall and muscular, a pillar of a man, he wore black steel plate armor a tattered raven cape hanging behind him hiding the depths of the dome, and a massive blade stabbed into the ground propping of his hands up which currently rested on the hilt. Katara reactively placed a cautious hand on here water pouch, a life line she’d come to deeply rely upon. Zuko subtly moved into a more advantageous position, all the while the man did nothing but stand there like a solemn gargoyle. Aang began to sweat and fidget as the moment stretch and stretch into an eternity only intensified by the stranger’s gaze, no his very presence. The man hand obviously divided his attention between the children in front him and the woods they came from in 70/30 split in favor of the woods.

  
  


“E-excuse me sir are you responsible for this?” Aang forced himself to break the silence.


	4. First Impressions

Guts glanced passed the boy to his two companions then to the remains strewn about before replying with a casual and curt “Yes.”

He saw all three tense up at his answer, the two in the back seemed almost to edge themselves into a combat stance while the brightly robed bald boy seemed to grow sick at the thought of Guts being responsible.

“Trolls, you know.” Guts clarified.

“d-Did these, um, _creatures_ attack you?” Aang tried his best to stay calm and find some reason or logic in the carnage.

“Yes.” His reply came quicker this time but still just a curt, but maybe a bit more relaxed.

“Okay… okay.” Aang exhaled allowing some of his tension a release, Zuko and Katara on the other hand showed no change in their bearing. “Oh um. We forgot to introduce ourselves, right guys?”

The two exchanged a look of tepid unease before the young lady spoke up.

“Yes, hello I am Katara of the southern water tribe. It is a pleasure to meet you.” she said reaching a hand out.

Guts nodded in acknowledgment, trying remember if he’d every heard of this ‘water tribe’ the girl proclaimed herself as before concluding he couldn’t place it and took her hand in a firm shake.

“Hi i’m Zuko.” The scarred boy said extending a hand.

Guts smirked amused at the curt somewhat awkward introduction and started to reach out to shake Zuko’s hand, but before he could they were both interrupted by the sound of scuttling feet and a childlike cry coming from the mouth of the structure Guts had been defending. Guts started to make an effort to block the mouth before pulling back and calling out “Farnese, what’s going on in there?!”

But before any answer came a woman in a loose fitting brown robe, with long dark hair burst from the shelter immediately followed by a short haired blonde woman in a leather mantle, pink blouse, white wool leggings, and brown thigh length boots. Guts reflexively reached out toward the woman before seeing Farnese close behind which afforded him the piece of mind to withdraw his hand before making contact and allowing her to wrangle Casca instead. Casca in her sprint from the dome dashed past the young adventures, who stared on in confusion, before digging her heels into a dead stop just a bit past them. Farnese, thoroughly unprepared for the sudden loss of momentum, was trying her best not to slam into the girl who had been staring at the strangers with interest and amazement but now was effortlessly dodging her would be captor’s clumsy tumble.

“Casca please.” Farnese groaned from the dirt as Casca stared at the strangers and smiled.

Aang smiled and waved nervously at the woman babbling and pointing at him while Katara was still caught in the whiplash of the sudden series of events. Zuko sighed and reluctantly reached out a hand to the blonde woman on the ground which she readily excepted. Pulling herself back up right with the young man’s help she noted his appearance silently being careful not to let her gaze linger too long as to shame or otherwise cause her benefactor discomfort.

“Thank you very much, …” Farnese paused before deciding to introduce herself, “I am Farnese de Vandimion, i’m sorry for the disturbance we’ve caused, sir?”

“Sir? Uh, Zuko.” he said trying to make sense of the stranger’s name.

Farnese then turned her attention back fully to her ward who had begun to approach Katara and Aang with arms out stretched. Aang started to reach out to exchange a hand shake while Katara decided to observe a bit long and both were met with gentle head rubs and a warm smile.

“Oh. Um, thank you?” Katara said struggling to make sense of the situation.

“Ouwah!”Casca replied bubbly.

“I’m Sorry!” Farnese apologized to the two beginning to pull Casca away from the two.

Guts sighed at Farnese’s struggle and a voice echoed from within the rock dome, “Whatever I gotta piss, so it’s either in here or out there!” the voice was raspy and youthful.

“You truly are not better than a beast, boy.” a haughty feminine voice retorted

“Whatever. GUTS I’M COMING OUT!” The person from before replied.

Guts looked across the children in front of him and found echoes of second hand embarrassment, confusion, and relief on their faces.

“Yeah, it’s fine.” He answered, “all of you can come out.”

The first to exit was a short boy with short spiky red hair, wearing a sleeveless brown leather jacket, beige brown cloth pants, wrapped calves and feet, and leather shoes. Next was another child, a little girl around Toph’s height with green hair, a dark purple flopped hat that ends in a point, a robe matching her hat’s color, and a wooden staff. Following the girl were two flying minuscule humanoids one stark naked blue haired male, the other a purple haired female wearing a flower petal themed dress. And finally a tall blonde man, bearing a slight resemblance to Farnese, wearing a green cloak which seemed to blow on it’s own, olive drab green pants and brown cavalier boots.

“Hell-”Aang greeted the boy.

“Yeah, Isidro nice to meetcha, whatever.” he hollered at him running around to the back of their shelter.

“Oh.”

“I am sorry about him, my name is Schierke,” the green haired girl bowed to all three. “Farnese, do you require assistance with Casca?”

Farnese had by this point just barely pulled her away from the two and back to the rest of the group. “No master, I think, she’s calmed down now, thank you.”

“And still, she not even half the hand full that loudmouth student of mine is.” the little blue haired man sighed

“Maybe it’s because he’s imitating his ‘master’” the purple haired woman retorted.

“Wow! You guys know spirits!” Aang shouted in awe.

“Spirits? No, these two are elves.” Schierke responded.

“Elves?” All three of the strangers asked

“Yes elves. If you wish to see spirits you needn’t look any further than Serpico.” Ivalera pointed to the blonde man, and more specifically his cloak.

They couldn’t help but oblige and to their surprise, they saw the man’s cloak moving lively and teeming with tiny little white winged spirits.

“My so much attention directed towards me and I haven’t even introduced myself yet.” Serpico said smirking with his eyes closed. “My name is Serpico, as you’ve told, it is my pleasure to meet you.”

“Puck’s the name Baldy, Pouty, Bluey!” puck flew in front of Aang, Zuko, and Katara in that order.

“Maybe we should call over Toph and Sokka, since everyone’s introducing themselves?” Katara whispered to Aang.

“Yeah, good idea.” he whispered back and surreptitiously stamped his heel three times in quick succession.


	5. First Impressions (Cont.)

**RUMBLE RUMBLE RUMBLE!!!**

  
  


The errant chatter of the two groups of strangers came to an abrupt end as Guts, Serpico, and Isidro set into a combat readied their weapons. Farnese herded Casca close to Schierke who had begun to wave her staff in the air and chant something neither Zuko, Katara, nor Aang could quite make out.

  
  


“Wait wait! it’s okay that’s just our friends!” Aang shouted trying assuage the travelers’ concerns.

  
  


Soon a young girl riding a moving mound of dirt and a screaming young man came into view. Guts’ party put away their weapons but their was an unmistakable unease reintroduced in the air. Zuko caught a glimpse of the red haired boy’s, Isidro’s, dagger flaring with a subtle red glow as he sheathed it. Aang on the other hand had noticedan unatural wind gathering around Serpico before he relaxed his guard. Katara, who had instinctively uncorked her water pouch covertly coaxed what little water she pulled out back in and resealed it hoping no one would notice. Fortunately for the young water bender everyone seemed to be watching and waiting for Toph and Sokka or otherwise preoccupied, everyone except Serpico, Guts, and Casca. Serpico and Guts were men made for battle, who rarely ever allowed themselves to become to absorbed in a single threat or event so naturally they took took note of the Katara’s actions. Much the same could have be said for Casca, at least before her psyche had been so thoroughly damaged by betrayal and abuse, and perhaps one of the pillars of her mind remained intact allowing her to focus on multiple things at once or perhaps she had simply allowed her gaze to wander and coincidentally saw Katara bending.

  
  


Casca made no attempt to hide her interest and immediatelytried to approach Katara while pointing at her water pouch.However, Casca’s advance would be ill fated given that she had been thoroughly secured by an alarmed Farnese. The rest of Guts’ traveling party had been completely focused on the rapidly nearing duo now maybe ten to twenty feet out.

  
  


“Sup, here we are.” The girl greeted allowing the mound to recede into the ground.

  
  


“Please, let’s never do that again,” The young man stumbled unevenly trying desperately to keep his balance.

  
  


“Are you sure? It can’t be as bad as riding Appa.” The girl said giving the boy a light nudgenearly laying him flat on the ground.

  
  


“Toph, Sokka>Ahem< we were just introducing ourselves to these fine people.” Katara said trying to steer the conversation.

“Cool, so did you find out which one slung this hunk of dirt?” Toph asked bluntly.

  
  


“You think one of use moved all of this?!” Isidro balked at the idea.

  
  


“Guess you’re all too weak too, then.”

  
  


Needless to say that statement infuriated Isidro to no end, but given his time traveling with Guts he had learned the value of biting one’s tongue when facing something clearly stronger than you.

  
  


“so, we were going to introduce ourselves?” Sokka asked.

  
  


“Yes!” Aang said relieved, “Thank you. So who wants to go first?”

  
  


“Um, yes hello to you two. I suppose I will begin.” Farnese spoke, “My name is Farnese de Vadimion.” She bowed to the newcomers.

  
  


“Wow! Haven’t heard a greeting that stiff since my last trip home.” the snotty girl retorted, “Name’s Toph.”

“Oh, I am sorry miss Toph.”

“Oh don’t mind her. Anyways i’m Sokka of the southern water tribe.” The young man said. “You’ve already met my sister, Katara.”

  
  


“Alright alright!” The little nude blue haired man spoke, “I’ll handle the rest of the intros for our crew so pay attention! I’m Puck, your ever affable master of Elf Dimension Style combat. The kid here’s my ever so diligent pupil, Isidro! Tall dark and gruesome's goes by Guts, yeah it’s uhh… ya’know… I wouldn’t press him on it if I were you. Pretty boy over here is Serpico. The other elf here’s Ivalera and her ward is the miniature master mage, Schierke.” he said flying over to each of them with a flourish.

  
  


“Who- where’s that voice coming from?” Toph asked.

“What’dya mean? i’m right in front of y-… ohh, i’m sorry I didn’t realize.” Puck said flying over to sit on her head.

  
  


“Whahhh! Woah!” She shouted. “That’s weird, also are you sitting on my head naked!?”

  
  


“I thought you were blind!” Puck fired back quickly evading a swatting.

  
  


“I am blind! Now, where’d you fly off to on those puny little wings.” Toph.

  
  


“Uhhh.” Aang tried to get there attention.

  
  


“Puny! i’ll have you know my wings are perfectly average for my size.” Puck said in a huff. “Besides if you’re really blind how’d you know I was naked?”

  
  


“hey” Aang said with slightly more volume.

  
  


“Because I can!” She said trying to locate the elf by the beats of his wings.

  
  


“Guys.” Aang raised his voice a little more.

  
  


“Puck, cut the shit.” Guts spoke and everyone listened. “Sorry kid, he’s kind of a jackass.”

  
  


“Fine.” Puck said grabbing his usual on top of Isidro's head.

  
  


“Jackass? Shit” Toph asked more to herself than anyone else

  
  


“Wait a second!” Isidro shouted. “Get off of my head!”

  
  


“What?! WHY?!” Puck pleaded.

  
  


“Because you’re naked, and I don’t want you getting your filth all over me.” Isidro barked.

  
  


“Oh calm down, it’s not like elves even get dirty anyway. If anything i’m making you’re head cleaner and healthier just by sitting on it!”

  
  


“No way that’s true!”

  
  


“Actually, elves are naturally repulsive to dirt and grime and elf dust does have some cleansing properties, my master even used some to make soaps as well as salves.” Schierke felt calm sharing knowledge, and took a bit of comfort in the memories of helping her master make said salves and soaps.

  
  


She blushed and retreated back into the brim of her hat when she realized nearly everyone’s eyes where on her.

  
  


“See!!!” Puck said loudly dancing around Toph and Isidro's heads.

  
  


Ivalera deftly brushed against Schierke’s shoulder and said, “I suppose a jester’s good for something every once in a while.”

  
  


The girl stopped hiding behind her hat and saw the attention the she had accidentally garnered now evenly dispersed between Puck, Toph, and Isidro and she smiled to herself.

  
  


“So, we actually cam here to investigate what moved this structure, do any of you know?” Aang asked finally feeling comfortable in the company of these dangerous strangers.

  
  


The travelers exchanged looks of uncertainty and hesitation which found focuses on the two elves and Schierke. Puck immediately shook his head to demonstrate his own lack of understanding over the morning’s events while Ivalera simple shrugged to a similar effect.

  
  


“I suppose it could be possibly we activated an incomplete translocation ritual or spell but the residual od on the stronghold feels too powerful and foreign. it’s not diffusing or combining with the natural od of the land, like they’re repelling each other, but it’s also not dissipating like i’d expect from a spell or ritual.”

  
  


A confused silence overtook some, Farnese in particular held a hand to her chin deeply contemplating her master’s words and reasonings trying to tie them into her relatively minimal knowledge base of the mystical. Aang focused for a second or to not trying to enter his spirit state merely trying to sense the spirits around. He opened his eyes and saw bright tendrils streaming down to the rock and into the sky as far as he could see, like a massive chord connected to something far beyond the heavens. At first when he gazed upon it the “chord” appeared a pure snowy white, but it shifted wildly; becoming purple, green, blue, gold, strange mixes of all of them, and sometimes none of them it was these moments that caused the boy a headache like a knocking on the inside of his forehead.

  
  


“What are you talking?” Toph asked bluntly.

  
  


  
  


“I’m not sure about ‘od’ or whatever, but it sound like you’re saying you moved that thing with magic? But c’mon isn’t that a bit far fetched? You could just tells us you don’t know the bender that actually moved it.” Sokka said not trying to sound sound condescending, but at least in the little witch’s eyes, failing.

  
  


With a pout she reached into her bag and produced a small bottle of white crystallized flakes and said a few words under her breath kindling small orbs of ethereal light to surround the bottle and begin moving outward.

  
  


“This is what is possible through proper understanding of od, this is the magic you’ve so carelessly decried!”

  
  


“Wow!” Sokka said filled with a childlike sense of wonderment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so due to some family stuff i'm probably not going to be able to upload stuff for a while so this chapter's coming out a bit premature, sorry about that.


	6. First Impressions (Cont. (Cont.))

“Tha-that’s amazing!” Sokka continued still star struck.

  
  


“W-well, yes! Yes it is!” Schierke said with an obviously faltering bluster.

  
  


“A-and this really _isn’t_ bending, like firebending or anything, right?!” Sokka asked.

  
  


“I have never heard this term,‘firebending’ before, but I assure you this is magic.” She said mentally instructing the orbs of light to float slowly back to her.

  
  


“Zuko, what do you think? Is this is some super secret firebending technique maybe?” Sokka turned and said under his breath to his friend.

  
  


The young man inspected the light orbs with wrapped attention before silently reaching out through one of the lights still floating nearby. “Huh, definitely doesn't feel like fire bending.”

  
  


“E-excuse me, you all keep using these terms ‘firebending earthbending’ what do they mean, if I may ask?” Farnese asked the question that had been on all of their minds.

  
  


Another pause the kids investigating exchanged confused concerned glance before Aang took the reins and spoke again. “You, don’t know anything about bending?”

Aang studied their faces to gauge their reactions before a small smile appeared on his face for a split second, he shoved a hand into his mantle producing three small metal balls.

“This is airbending!” He shouted cueing the balls to levitate and spin rapidly between his open hands.

  
  


He smiled, a wide gaping smile showing lots of teeth and wide expectant eyes, facing his first time audience. Aang’s trick was met with wonder and bemusement by the whole of the strange group, even the stoic Guts’ face showed clear as day his attention and curiosity had be thoroughly captured. Casca felt a pull so strong she began to paw at the speeding marbles pulling her hands away just before touching them. While the strange travelers had their attention completely captured by the boy’s trick his friends merely cringed and finally Katara said “Really, everyone you meet, huh? Every time with this?”

  
  


“That’s a very _cool_ trick Aang, but that doesn’t really explain what bending is, right?” Sokka chimed in smugly. “Putting aside how fundamentally strange it is that you don’t know what bending is for the sake of moving forward with this investigation, let me explain. Earthbeding, firebending, waterbending, and airbending are like special powers some people are born with allowing them to control that specific element.” Sokka huffed “now can you please tell us anything you know about this (He gestured both hands at the displaced dome) uh thing, that massive earthquake earlier, or even that ‘magic’ you showed us?!”

  
  


“Well, hate to disappoint you, but we don’t really know much about any of that-

“Um Guts.” Schierke interjected telepathically. “It may be beneficial to exchange more information, and in my speculation I fear we may be even further from Elfhelm and even the kingdoms and lands we are from than a simple sea voyage.”

  
  


“-But maybe she does” Guts continued after a brief pause and looked towards the little witch.

  
  


“Ahem” Schierke cleared her throat. “Yes, um i believe that -and I understand how strange this sounds- but perhaps we’ve slipped into a foreign land, possible beyond The Interstice.”

  
  


“ughh” Sokka sighed, “What does that mean?!”

  
  


“Okay, so there exists realms hidden beneath and in and above our own and these realms house being of myth and legend and possible even beyond. I suspect that somehow we activated a ritual that has transported us into and out of one of these realms into another land entirely.” she tried her best to explain a concept she had barely grasped herself.

  
  


“We’re not going anywhere at this rate. Do you guys want to go somewhere else to talk?”

  
  



End file.
